


Первые сорок лет — самые сложные в жизни мальчика

by Doriana_Grey



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:54:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14480010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doriana_Grey/pseuds/Doriana_Grey
Summary: За Аркой жизнь не заканчивается, а только начинается





	Первые сорок лет — самые сложные в жизни мальчика

— Но у меня сын, жена... — Люциус не хотел умолять, это вырвалось против его воли. Он так до конца и не верил, что это действительно происходит. А ведь Снейп когда-то предупреждал его насчет мальчишки. Им практически удалось выкарабкаться, его семье, победитель Темного лорда лично выступал в защиту Нарциссы и Драко, и это усыпило бдительность Люциуса. А стоило догадаться, что однажды щенок спросит с него и за свою подружку, недавно ставшую супругой, и за дурацкого домовика, и за Хагрида с гиппогрифом, и за Блэка. Нечестно выходило. В смерти Добби и Блэка виновата была Беллатрикс, но она давно гнила в могиле.  Или правильнее всё-таки говорить «Блэка и Добби»? — кто поймет этого сумасшедшего Поттера! Вот и он, Люциус, ни за что попал под раздачу.

Справедливости ради стоило уточнить, что не он один. Старшие Кребб и Гойл, Нотт, Долохов, Роули... да все, кто так или иначе был причастен к террору Упивающихся смертью, прошли через это. Люциус был последним, если не упоминать Драко. У того на руке тоже была метка, но Поттер обошел своим вниманием однокурсника.

Раньше всё было просто, за особо тяжкие преступления следовал поцелуй дементора, за остальные — Азкабан, и при должном усилии от него со временем можно было откупиться. Люциус даже деньги отложил на это, но проклятый Поттер всё испортил. Люциус успел лишь сообщить Драко, где тайник, и попросил потратить всё на свадьбу. Пусть она будет роскошнее, чем у Поттеров, мелочь, а хоть не плевок на ботинки.

Вообще-то Люциус Малфой и сам не поверил, когда услышал про новый закон, по которому бывших Упивающихся отправляли в Арку Смерти. Что там, Дамблдор перед смертью совсем одурел и не заметил, что у Поттера возник пунктик на эту тему? А как же душеспасительные разговоры о неправомерности око за око и о всепрощении? Как бы то ни было, а в Арку загремели все. Министр был в восторге — в Азкабане не осталось почти никого, налоги граждан можно распилить куда-нибудь еще, а мнение самих узников никто не спрашивал. Хоть не авадили до отправки, и то спасибо. Тоже идея щенка, конечно. «Сириус упал туда живым», видите ли. А если бы этот идиот сделал сальто перед Аркой, их бы тоже так заставили?

Перед приведением приговора к исполнению на последнем свидании всласть разругался с Нарциссой. И про блэковскую кровь и тупых родственников вспомнил, и про то, что она слишком хорошо выглядит для супруги узника, добавил. А что, ей будет легче отпустить, а он хоть душу отвел. Довел жену до слез и пожелания катиться хоть к дементорам в пасть. Чего и добивался. А вот сейчас, стоя перед Аркой, струсил. И ноги подогнулись. Хотел сам шагнуть, показать этим, что такое Малфои, и не сумел. Так и нырнул в завесу головой вперед с помощью чьего-то унизительного пинка.

— Сюрприз! — И в уши Люциуса ударил резкий звук развернувшейся блестящей свистульки-язычка. Тут же грохнул фейерверк, а пока Люциус пытался проморгаться, к нему вплотную подскочил Сириус Блэк и громогласно заявил:

— Я тут главный! Я король!

Люциус, пусть и был ошарашен приемом и сверкающим, переливающимся великолепием вокруг, но всё-таки играл не только в карты, но и на бирже. Реакция у него была отменная. И чутье тоже. И вот это чутье тотчас подсказало ему, что это не просто обычное хвастовство Блэка. И он выпалил первое, что ему пришло в голову:

— Зато ты без меня жить не можешь! — и, видя, как глаза Блэка загорелись нехорошим огнем, торопливо добавил. — А вот у меня есть выбор!

— Тьфу ты, Малфой, — сплюнул Блэк. — Любое место можешь испортить, даже такое великолепное!

И взял его за руку.

А место и впрямь оказалось невероятным. Если бы Поттер только знал, что он сделал для Упивающихся, он бы от расстройства съел свои аврорские сапоги, Люциус был уверен в этом.

За Аркой оказался не просто мир, а мир, подвластный желаниям живущих здесь. Но плохо это или хорошо, каждое новое желание не должно было оспаривать ранее высказанное кем-то другим. И убить или умереть тут тоже не получалось. По словам Сириуса, Антонин старался найти в этом лазейку последнюю неделю — сейчас он лежал на дне пруда, тщетно пытаясь утонуть. Кажется, его так сильно расстроило отсутствие в этом мире жажды и голода. И опьянения. Люциус бы поставил на это.

Еду и всё, что душе пожелается, можно было выдумывать сколько угодно, но необходимости в насыщении больше не было.

— А если приказать себе опьянеть? — поинтересовался Люциус, насладившись видом шагающего по дну пруда Антонина. Ему удалось аккуратно освободить руку, но теперь Блэк настырно дышал в затылок и вздыхал.

— Подожди, интересно же, что он еще придумает! — возмутился Сириус. — Не порти парням развлечение!

Под «парнями» он подразумевал прочих Упивающихся и, судя по всему, Блэк на самом деле чертовски устал тут возиться со скучными древними магами, селившимися где-то подальше от его Диснейленда, раз был рад даже сторонникам Волдеморта. К тому же он от них узнал последние новости и наверняка был рад за любимого крестника.

Что до «Диснейленда», то Люциус знал, что это такое, и назвать детище Блэка так мог только с натяжкой. Скорее, «Сириусленд». Вместо морды мышонка везде торчала приметная рожа самого Блэка, повсюду звучала музыка, по воздуху летали мотоциклы с крыльями и гиппогрифы с моторчиками, крутые виражи горок переходили в подводные бассейны, можно было кидать помидорами и яйцами в гобелен с Блэками, и всё это сопровождалось бесконечными фейерверками и конфетти.

Люциус уже через полчаса почувствовал, что у него болит голова.

— Как ты спишь в таком шуме? — с досадой спросил он.

Сириус немедленно снова взял его за руку, словно это было предложением.

— Могу показать, — игриво подмигнул он.

Люциус выдернул руку и услышал позади себя гогот. Замечательно, все его прежние «коллеги», включая Антонина, с которого ручьями стекала вода, стояли рядом и наслаждались зрелищем. В этом удивительном и по-настоящему волшебном месте и впрямь, похоже, была проблема с развлечениями.

Впрочем, до Люциуса быстро дошло, в чем дело. Из всех, кто в последнее время падал в Арку, и древние маги были тут не в счет, самой богатой фантазией отличался Сириус. Все остальные ограничились роскошными домами, метлами и мантиями, да грудами золота и драгоценностей, и дальше этого дело не шло. А невозможность толком получить удовольствие от вкуса еды и питья портило настроение не только Долохову. Но прежде чем Люциус это всё понял, он и сам попытался испробовать новое волшебство.

Уставший томно дышать в ухо Блэк очень вовремя куда-то делся, а остальных Люциус не так сильно стеснялся, поэтому он просто ткнул пальцем в пустое пространство и приказал:

— Пусть здесь будет замок.

Ничего не произошло.

— Надо четко представлять, что хочешь увидеть, и руками махнуть, — дружелюбно заметил Крэбб.

— А руками зачем? — с подозрением переспросил Люциус, подозревая в бывшем соратнике желание лишний раз поиздеваться.

— А Салазар его знает, — пожал плечами тот, всем своим видом излучая искренность. — Может, Блэк в самом начале придумал? Он скотина известная, этим гриффиндорцам только дай руками помахать!

Версия была неплохой, и Люциус решил попытаться.

Он представил Малфой-мэнор, каким тот был до войны, не разграбленным, с красиво подстриженными деревьями, аккуратно прокрашенной оградой и павлинами — и махнул руками.

Мэнор появился точно такой, каким он его помнил. Даже павлины были один в один.

Полчаса, если не больше — кто бы знал, как течет время в этом странном месте! — Люциус предавался унынию и страданиям, вспоминал сына, жену, счет в Гринготтсе. Соратники неуверенно мялись неподалеку, но не уходили. Их можно было понять. Страдать Малфой умел виртуозно и отдавался этому целиком. Любо-дорого посмотреть.

Но всё когда-то заканчивается, вот и Люциус успокоился, справедливо решив, что как бы хорош ни был мэнор, — а он был роскошен, что не говори! — но в нем он будет всегда вспоминать дом, да и сделать замок богаче и невероятнее — настоящий вызов его фантазии. Чай, он не Роули какой-нибудь или Гойл, чтобы ограничиваться стандартным подобием Хогвартса, только меньше размером.

Сколько он творил, часов шесть, семь, десять? Он не считал. Последним сломался Долохов, пытавшийся убедить Люциуса, что мантикор не делают украшениями для крыши. Узколобый глупец! Другие не делают, а Люциус — сделает! И потом, они ведь мраморные, а не живые. Живые у Люциуса не получались. То ли фантазии не хватало, то ли инстинкта самосохранения оказалось в достатке. Потому как умирают тут или нет, а экспериментировать лично Люциус не собирался.

Засыпал Люциус с трудом. Похоже, во сне нужда тоже отпала, но с этим Малфой мириться не собирался и боролся с собой всеми известными ему способами. И стоило ему наконец-то полноценно задремать, как за окном раздался грохот.

Люциус высунулся в окошко, досадуя, что повелся на собственное желание лечь спать по всем правилам и выдумал себе роскошную сорочку. Валяться в постели в ней было очень приятно, но сейчас он чувствовал себя какой-то идиотской принцессой в башне из глупых маггловских сказок. И всё из-за Блэка, который нашел время, чтобы прискакать к его замку, и теперь восседал в седле с таким гордым видом, словно и впрямь был королем.

— А чего на слоне? — не удержавшись, крикнул Малфой.

Блэк оскалился в улыбке так, что Люциус понял — вопросов он и ждал, и Люциус опять невольно ему подыграл. Салазар подери этого Блэка!

— Потому что могу! — всё-таки ответил Блэк и пришпорил своего зверя. Слон скакать не стал, да и вряд ли почувствовал шпоры сквозь свою шкуру, но затрубил. Голова у Люциуса снова заболела. Несправедливо, когда умереть здесь нельзя, а голова всё равно болит.

— Белый слон — это вульгарно и избито! — мстительно крикнул он Блэку и захлопнул окно.

Снова ложиться было глупо, но Люциусу словно вожжа под хвост попала. Он будет тут спать, и всё! Никаких компромиссов с реальностью!

И, разумеется, его снова отвлек от сна трубный глас слона, да еще мелкий стук в окно, словно кто-то бросал камни. Только это и впрямь бросал камни Блэк, а слон в этот раз был черный.

— Черный на черном, ха-ха, — фыркнул Люциус и скрылся в спальне. Он с грустью посмотрел на такую недосягаемую для сна постель. Было уже ясно, что проклятый Блэк так просто не отстанет.

Люциус подумал, что можно вообразить себе книгу, но потом сообразил, что ему придется подробно представить всё содержание, до последней запятой, и читать потом станет неинтересно. А просить кого-то еще из жителей заарочного мира — он не слишком высоко оценивал умственное развитие товарищей по несчастью. Разве что Яксли выглядел как человек, который открывал книги после Хогвартса, но читать то, что сумеет вспомнить этот тип, Люциусу совершенно не хотелось. Пока он предавался своим печальным мыслям, за окном снова раздался легкий стук.

— Да хватит уже камнями кидаться, — рявкнул Люциус и не глядя распахнул окно. Балансирующий на спине третьего в пирамиде слона Сириус не удержался и ввалился в комнату. Он бы погреб под собой и Малфоя, если бы тот не успел отскочить. Вслед за хозяином в комнату потянулся любопытный хобот слона и, судя по нему, этот слон был насыщенного фиолетового цвета в мелкую незабудку.

Сириус по непонятной причине подниматься с пола не пожелал и в сторону жертвы двинулся ползком, напоминая Люциусу медленно движущегося крокодила. Вообще-то Малфой никогда не видел крокодилов, он завязал с экзотическими животными после знакомства с Нагини, но при этом твердо был уверен, что выглядят и двигаются они именно так. Вальяжно, опасно. Словно хозяева положения, готовые тяпнуть за ногу ничего не подозревающую антилопу.

— А-а-а! — заорал Люциус от неожиданности, когда подползший Блэк и впрямь вцепился в его лодыжку зубами. — Чокнутый!

На лодыжке красовался отчетливый след от зубов Блэка, который на глазах бледнел и исчезал. Да, Люциус на себе сумел убедиться, что убить или убиться здесь весьма непросто. А меж тем прибить Блэка хотелось всё больше.

Тот продолжал держаться руками за ногу, но хотя бы больше не вгрызался.

— Вид отсюда мне нравится, — вдруг заявил Сириус. — И кровать отличная.

— Даже не надейся, Блэк, — Люциус выдернул ногу из его хватки и отодвинулся подальше. Он поспешно выдумал себе одежду и махнул руками. И первым пунктом в его мыслях стояли брюки.

— Хорошо, — неожиданно легко согласился Блэк и поднялся на ноги. — Тогда пойдем в мой парк. Ты же понимаешь, что сам виноват в том, что я хожу за тобой?

Люциус понимал.

И не говорить же Блэку, но если бы не его дурачества со слонами и попытками вырвать кусок мяса из ноги, Люциус был бы даже доволен сложившимся положением.

В том, чтобы оказываться рядом с власть имущими в любом, даже безвыходном положении, была сама суть Малфоев. Он был приближен к Волдеморту и в то же время вхож к министру. И в качестве члена совета попечителей инспектировал школу. Да попади он к русалкам, отрастил бы хвост и стоял бы за троном главной рыбы, кем бы она там не была, королева или король. Так что ситуация была ему знакома и близка. Блэк здесь оказался главным, и Люциус принял правила игры, тотчас становясь незаменимым для этого недалекого типа. Тут даже напрягаться не пришлось — достаточно было вовремя ввернуть правильные слова. А вот дальше всё пошло не так.

Малфой не был щепетилен и терпеть не мог страдать по прошлому. Вот Снейп бы здесь составил конкуренцию Долохову по попыткам утопнуть и даже тут довел бы всех до ручки своими воспоминаниями о грязнокровке. Но Малфой был не таков. Нарцисса и Драко остались в том мире. Точка.

Он любил их, но любой Малфой в первую очередь любил себя, и это в который раз оказывалось лучшим и самым верным вариантом для достойной жизни.

Но Блэк... он же был Блэком! И всё делал неправильно. Он даже ухаживать пытался так, что Люциус чувствовал себя в каком-то балагане, где непонятно, над кем из них смеются. А вот как раз посмешищем Люциус становиться не любил.

— Ну что тебе не нравится? — не подозревая о мыслях Малфоя, в который раз вопрошал Блэк. Кажется, он рассчитывал поразить Люциуса русскими горками и комнатой ужасов, словно тот был какой-то маггловской деревенщиной, а не Упивающимся смертью и неплохим квиддичистом в свое время. Это было даже немного обидно.

— Ничего не нравится, — честно признался Люциус. — И твоя рука на моей заднице, и эти твои отвратительные рожи повсюду.

— Хочешь, это будут твои отвратительные рожи? — предложил Блэк, заглядывая в глаза. Руку с задницы при этом не убрал, даже ещё повозил ладонью, получше её устраивая.

— Хочу, — неожиданно согласился Люциус лишь для того, чтобы через пару минут убедиться — тщеславие его погубит. Смотреть на свои рожи, некоторые из которых не уступали в размерах выпущенным Блэком на волю фиолетовым слонам, было невыносимо. Но не просить же всё поменять.

— Ты же понимаешь, что мы обречены быть вместе, — продолжал увещать его Сириус, поглаживая ниже спины. — Так чего время зря терять?

Люциус не ответил, задумавшись, как в Хогвартсе десятки девчонок встречались с Блэком с его-то умением обольщать. Если он так говорил каждой, то выходило совсем удручающе.

— Вариантов других всё равно нет, — с жаром добавил Сириус, ободренный молчанием Люциуса.

— Вовсе нет, — встрепенулся Малфой. — Я могу закрутить интрижку с кем угодно. Хоть с тем стариканом, что похож на Слизерина.

— Он похож на обезьяну, — надулся Блэк. — И это и есть Слизерин. Но серьезно, ты променяешь такого красавчика на этого плешивого старикана?

— С легкостью, — уверил его Люциус, аккуратно, но твердо отлепляя руку со своей задницы. — У него наверняка фантазии побольше.

— Твой язык тебя погубит, — пригрозил ему Блэк, но Люциус его не слушал, убираясь как можно дальше из чудовищного места с фейерверками и собственными высокомерными лицами.

Добравшись до своего замка, Люциус решил взяться за реальность всерьез. Блэк Блэком, но он чокнется здесь с этим одинаковым, всё время рассеянным светом.

— Пусть будут день и ночь! — заявил он и махнул руками. — Твою ж мать!

Заарочный мир немедленно выполнил его требование, и теперь ровно половина мира погрузилась в тьму, со звездами и полумесяцем, как положено, а на второй ярко засияло солнце. Возмущенные крики за оградой новоявленный демиург стойко проигнорировал. Разумеется, замок Люциуса оказался ровно посередине, да только спальня была на светлой половине. Люциус еще раз махнул руками, меняя ночь и день местами. Конечно, сначала он хотел сделать по тому же принципу, что и в реальном мире. Зачем изобретать метлу? Но затем понял, что это приведет его к мысли, как их пространство живет относительно всего прочего, круглый ли это мир, вертится ли вокруг звезды — нет уж, он обойдется без этих глупостей!

— Неплохо, — заметил подошедший Яксли. — А вот Долохов сделал открытие.

Сказано это было таким тоном, словно открытие сделал сам Яксли, а Люциус игрался в песочнице, не больше.

— И что за открытие? — тем не менее, спросил Люциус и придирчиво оглядел Яксли. В том мире они часто конфликтовали, но здесь об этом можно было забыть перед лицом общей опасности в виде Блэка. Яксли выглядел куда более потасканным, чем Блэк. И пусть он сохранился лучше Слизерина, но спать со Слизерином — это хотя бы поучительно, что ли. А вот с потасканным Яксли...

— Даже не смотри так, — немедленно раскусил его Яксли. — Блэк всех предупредил, что кто к его белобрысому сокровищу руки протянет, тому он эти руки в задницу засунет. А местные законы природы позволяют в таком виде еще жить и жить, так что экспериментировать никто не станет.

— Я не белобрысый, — обиделся Люциус, мысли его лихорадочно скакали от злости — как посмел решать за него?! — и до тщеславного удовольствия — значит, всё-таки сокровище? — Так что там за открытие?

— Долохов обнаружил, что если гнать самогон, то им можно напиться. Да, нужно очень много, но всё-таки! — провозгласил Яксли с гордостью, будто Антонин был его любимым учеником. — Теперь он гонит самогон из ананасов.

— Почему из ананасов-то? — машинально спросил Люциус.

— Потому что они у него лучше всего получаются, — отрезал Яксли. — Ты не понимаешь сути! Тут можно легко выдумывать животных, но нельзя людей. А что если выдумать какую-нибудь птицу и довести её до вейлы? Хотя народ так одичал, что и на кентаврицу или русалку согласится. Но главное, какие перспективы!

Перспективы Люциус видел преотлично и поспешно возблагодарил Мерлина за ревнивого собственника Блэка. Иногда отсутствие фантазии в час острой нужды могло трансформироваться в такое, что люди с фантазией убились бы с зависти.

Слишком торопливо попрощавшись с Яксли, Люциус вернулся в свой замок и поднялся в спальню. За окном мерцали звезды, темно, тихо — благодать. И он снова переоделся в сорочку, а потом улегся в мягкую и уютную постель и закрыл глаза.

Сон не шел, и дробный стук на крыше на самом деле стал избавлением от мучений. Люциус высунулся в окно. Разумеется, он знал, что увидит Блэка, но Сириус был не один. Он гордо восседал на красивом белом жеребце, который, в свою очередь, очень уверенно балансировал на черепичной крыше.

— Ты просил коня! — гордо провозгласил Блэк сверху.

— Я только спросил, почему слон! — возмутился Люциуса и попытался сбить незваного гостя с крыши подушкой. А когда это не получилось и Сириус ехидно предложил прогуляться под луной, Люциус в сердцах воскликнул:

  — Поцелуй меня в зад!

— Вау, а я думал, что ты уже никогда не предложишь, — немедленно откликнулся Блэк, быстро спускаясь в спальню. Лошадь он оставил на крыше.

Сказанного не воротишь, и Люциуса едва успел добавить:

— И больше ничего нельзя!

 Правда, сам же и пожалел об этом.

Он сам не понял, как оказался на кровати на четвереньках с задранным подолом сорочки так быстро. То ли была виновата магия исполнения желаний заарочного мира, то ли он сам и впрямь был не против.

Сириус крепко вцепился пальцами в его ягодицы, раздвигая их шире, и без каких-то разговоров или предупреждений, нырнул между ними языком. Люциус охнул.

Язык Блэка ввинчивался вглубь в таком резком ритме, что Люциус зарычал от раздражения и возбуждения. О смущении, что охватило его в первые мгновения, не осталось и следа. Да, первые несколько минут Люциус мучился от стыда, и это при том, что он не пользовался задницей по её прямому назначению с появления в заарочном мире.

В период меланхолии он воображал, что если вернётся домой, то неделю не будет покидать сортир — где-то же оно все копится, в конце концов! А в более философском настроении он размышлял о существовании ещё одного мира, куда попадает все, что отсутствует здесь. Отходы жизнедеятельности и каждый день новый труп Долохова, умерщвленный особо заковыристым способом. Обычно при этом Люциус надеялся, что в выдуманный им мир попала после смерти Белла. Сейчас же он забыл обо всем этом. Он стонал, рычал и командовал Блэком, заставляя работать языком медленнее. И самое ужасное — Блэк слушался и не пытался помочь себе пальцами или чем-нибудь еще. А Люциус хотел, хотел большего.

Он наконец-то понял, почему Нарцисса рыдала за пару дней до свадьбы. Он тогда решил, что из-за того, что они зашли дальше, чем собирались, но правда была в том, что они остановились куда раньше, чем она хотела на самом деле, но признаться в этом не могла. Вот и Люциус сейчас готов был рыдать и умолять, но не стал, разумеется.

Как он мечтал, чтобы Блэк ослушался хоть немного! Ровно настолько, чтобы обхватить его член. Люциус сам справился бы с движением в чужой руке, пара рывков, и всё. Но нет, пришлось тянуться самому и, пожалуй, это было самое жалкое передергивание в его жизни. А вот оргазм был оглушительным. Он не выдержал и застонал в голос, что в свою очередь вызвало топот на крыше и еще какие-то более глухие звуки.

— Лошадь обосралась от испуга, — пояснил Сириус, садясь на пятки и вытирая рот тыльной стороной ладони. — Интересно, почему они могут, а мы нет?

— Я тоже об этом думал, — машинально согласился Люциус, переворачиваясь на спину, и тут же побагровел от злости. — Мерлиновы подштанники, Блэк! Все удовольствие своими замечаниями испортил!

— Зато оно было, — ухмыльнулся Сириус, кивая на снова возбужденный член Люциуса, который не скрывала тонкая ткань сорочки. — Можем продолжить, если хочешь.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты убрал за своей скотиной и избавил меня от своего присутствия! — рявкнул Люциус. Так глупо он себя не чувствовал со школы, а казаться глупым ему не нравилось почти так же сильно, как смешным.

— Как скажешь, — пожал плечами Сириус и вылез в окно.

А Люциус поёрзал, устраиваясь поудобнее, и снова положил руку на член. Сейчас он мастурбировал со вкусом, неторопливо и даже красиво. Чтобы убедиться в этом, он даже пожелал себе зеркальный потолок и не разочаровался в зрелище.

А вот оргазм был тусклым. Никаким. Не стоило о нем и упоминать.

Он ждал, что Блэк избавится от клячи и вернется, но тот в который раз поступил не так, как от него ждали. И Люциус наконец-то уснул, мучимый нехорошими предчувствиями и чем-то еще, что сошло бы за угрызения совести, будь для них хоть какой-нибудь повод.

А когда он проснулся и выбрался из своего замка, то понял, что с предчувствиями он угадал. К уже привычному шуму от Сириуслэнда добавилось назойливое треньканье балалаек. То есть Люциус позже понял, что это именно балалайки, — когда увидел.

— А чего Долохов скучает? — спросил его Сириус, словно Люциус хоть что-то сказал. — Вот я ему и предложил вспомнить про родину. Он, правда, признался, что его родители в Англию привезли совсем маленьким и он ничего не помнит, но на что-то его хватило.

И Сириус водрузил ему на голову нечто, что Долохов назвал «кокошник». В кокошниках были все, кроме самого Долохова и Сириуса. Они были в мохнатых ушастых шапках. Люциус не посмел возразить, убедившись, что кокошник надет даже на медведя, который и тренькал на балалайке. Он молчал до самого конца веселья, так и не решившись признаться, что много раз по делам был в России и такого беспредела там не видел.

А вот самогон из ананасов Долохову и впрямь удался, потому как Люциус не мог найти другого объяснения тому, что спустя пару бутылок, выпитых на брудершафт, сидел на коленях Сириуса и не только позволял при всех — даже при медведе! — тискать себя за задницу, но и целовался взасос.

Взбодрившиеся неожиданным развлечением Упивающиеся кричали зачем-то «Горько! Горько!» — и Люциусу оставалось лишь радоваться за тех, кому было хотя бы горько, ведь еда по-прежнему оставалась безвкусной. В отличие от губ и языка Сириуса. Люциус ошалел от возможности снова ощутить хоть какой-то вкус и рьяно вылизывал пряно-сладковатый рот Блэка. Судя по одобрительному мычанию того, это было взаимным. Похоже, Люциус тоже сделал открытие, и оно было ничуть не менее важным, что Антонин с его самогоном. В этом странном мире ключ ко всему был в самих людях, и Люциус, забывшись, застонал, представив, какую бездну вкуса он может ощутить, если позволит Блэку кончить себе в рот.

Эта мысль его отрезвила. Он оторвался от губ Сириуса и неловко поднялся с его колен.

— Я это... пойду, — пробормотал он, отводя взгляд. — У меня дела.

— Да какие дела могут быть с таким стояком! — возмутился почему-то Долохов. — Блэк, смотри, твоя принцесса тебе с какой-нибудь рухлядью с окраины сейчас изменит!

— Ну не привязывать же мне его, — в сердцах ответил Сириус, а Люциус ускорил шаг, пока доброжелатели из бывших соратников не убедили Блэка в том, что это вполне здравая идея. А они могли.

Против опасений Долохова, Люциус не собирался бегать по мутным окраинам в поисках Слизерина или еще какого пня, да хоть самого Мерлина. Стоило признаться хотя бы самому себе. Он хотел именно Блэка.

Конечно, будь тут женщины, он бы мог еще поупираться. Одно плохо, женщин тут не было. Лишенный логики Поттер не стал толкать в Арку даже Алекто Кэрроу, хотя в его страданиях была повинна именно женщина, если таковой можно назвать Беллатрикс. А сами дамы за здорово живешь в Арку не падали. Даже среди древних магов, один из которых смутно напоминал скульптуры Слизерина, женщин не было. То ли им хватало сообразительности не лезть к опасному артефакту, то ли просто всё сложилось против Люциуса.

Климат заарочного мира пошел Люциусу на пользу, и его тело снова поддалось томлениям, о которых он думать забыл за последние годы.

А тут еще Сириус с его жаркими взглядами. Если бы действовала выпивка, Люциус бы легко решил этот вопрос. Якобы случайно бы напился, якобы случайно оказался в чужой постели и — вуаля! Дальше дело за чужой совестью, опытом и ответственностью. Без алкоголя было чертовски сложно, а второй раз так напиваться самогоном Люциус не собирался. Но на трезвую голову пришлось бы признать, что он и впрямь сдается, а это уже совсем никуда не годилось.

Помощь пришла, откуда он совсем не ждал. Если совсем начистоту, он ждал только Блэка, и тот предсказуемо не шел.

— Да что ты мнешься, как хаффлпаффка, — проворчал Яксли, залетая в окно башни. Ладно бы хоть на метле, а то прицепил себе крылья как у стрекозы, срамота, а не Упивающийся! Впрочем, это Люциус завидовал. Кроме Яксли никто не решался так экспериментировать и рисковать своей тушкой. Долохов был не в счет. — Проиграй Блэку в карты на это самое, всего-то!

— А если я не хочу... проигрывать? — машинально Люциус коснулся своей задницы и сам разозлился на себя за это.

Яксли так противно ухмыльнулся, что его захотелось немедленно выбросить из окна. Останавливало лишь то, что его уже выкидывали из окон три раза только из тех, о которых знал Люциус, и это ничего не меняло.

— Тогда попытайся выиграть, — протянул крылатый урод. — Только не строй из себя недотрогу, неудовлетворенный Блэк даже хуже обычного. И изобретательнее. Еще немного, и мы будем играть в войну. А мы с парнями тут обсудили и пришли к выводу, что навоевались.

Неудачливого парламентера Люциус всё-таки выкинул в окошко. Только для тонуса, не со злости. Как ни обидно, а Яксли был прав. Блэк с каждым днем выдумывал всё более самоубийственные штуки, и невозможность умереть уже никого не вдохновляла.

А вот что Яксли сказал про войну — это было интересно. Воевать Люциус не собирался, хотя потешил свое самолюбие картиной, как он выступает с кучкой вооруженных до зубов Упивающихся и осаждает замок Сириуса. Но в этом мире это скорее напоминало бы царя горы или битву в снежном городке, а такое Люциус не любил. Но было кое-что, о чем Сириус не знал из-за своего несвоевременного падения в Арку.

Через несколько дней и уйму приготовлений он решил, что лучше уже не придумает, и с этими мыслями отправился к Блэку. Он долго рыскал по огромному дворцу Сириуса — с размерами своего жилища тот не мелочился, пока, наконец, не нашел того перед зеркалом в огромном зале.

— Салазар тебя подери, — выругался Люциус, увидев Блэка.

— Не, Слизерин сказал, что он это не любит, и даже для того, чтобы потомка заделать, его довольно долго уговаривали, а за просто так он всё это видел в гробу, он сам так говорит, — меланхолично ответил Сириус, разглядывая себя в зеркале.

— Да к Мерлиновой бабушке Слизерина! — рявкнул Люциус и тряхнул Сириуса за плечи. — Ты чего с собой сделал?!

— Пока только цвет волос изменил, — поджал губы Сириус. — Было бы с чего так беситься. Должен же я тебя как-то завоевать.

Люциус не знал, плакать или смеяться. Беловолосый Блэк смотрелся потешно и печально одновременно.

— Верни как было, — потребовал Малфой. — Не надо красить волосы или менять пол, я...

И он замер с открытым ртом.

— Точно! — вместо него завопил Сириус. — Люциус, ты гений! Нельзя заполучить сюда женщин, но можно изменить пол! Как с самогонкой из слоновьих лепешек!

— Из чего? — обалдел Люциус.

— Долохов экспериментирует, — успокоил его Блэк, и Люциус окончательно понял, что секс у него будет на совершенно трезвую голову.

— Не вздумай ничего с собой делать! — пригрозил Люциус. Его мысли метались как сумасшедшие. Отдаться прямо тут, на полу большого зала, чтобы Блэк понял, что он серьезно? А как же его прекрасные планы, подготовка и всё такое? Но и позволить Блэку превратиться в подобие Нарциссы он не мог. В конце концов, он ведь не напрасно выдумывал кучу штучек точь-в-точь как из маггловского секс-шопа самых разных форм и размеров — и всё потому, что понятия не имел, как выглядит Блэк без штанов. А снова с женщиной — это постоянно сам урабатываешься в хлам и даже не знаешь, понравилось ей или нет. И никакого вкуса...

— Так, Блэк, — очнулся Люциус. — Я вообще-то пришел поговорить, но это подождет. Снимай брюки.

— С чего это вдруг? — с подозрением посмотрел на него Сириус, но послушался.

Помедлив, Люциус опустился на колени и уставился на член на уровне его подбородка.

— Кхм, Малфой, ты хорошо себя чувствуешь? — нервно поинтересовался Сириус, но сбежать не пытался — со спущенными-то штанами не побегаешь! Да и член определенно не разделял его беспокойства, заметно поднимаясь и увеличиваясь в размерах за те пару минут, что Люциус сверлил его взглядом.

— Нормально, — успокоил его Люциус и обхватил член рукой, тут же направляя его в рот, чтобы не успеть передумать.

«Хорошо, я человек женатый, и знаю, что надо быть аккуратнее с зубами и вообще», — самодовольно успел подумать он, но все его мысли испарились после отчаянного стона Сириуса.

Головка члена довольно резко вбивалась, то и дело неприятно давя на нёбо, да и Люциус пару раз, забывшись, касался зубами члена, а его ногти оставили на ягодице Сириуса ощутимые кровоподтеки, но они оба не замечали этого. Бедра Сириуса ходили ходуном, у Люциуса с непривычки заболели скулы и язык, но он продолжал сосать рвано двигающийся в его рту член до тех пор, пока с очередным яростным стоном Сириус не оцепенел на середине рывка. И словно в который раз возражая ему, член не замер, а мелко задрожал, короткими толчками выплескивая теплую сперму в горло Люциуса.

Может, в старом мире Люциус и не оценил бы подобного, но в мире без вкусов и запахов, в мире, где ты можешь что угодно и не хочешь уже ничего, это было восхитительно. Он не выпускал стремительно обмякающий член изо рта, пока не высосал его до капли, не прошелся языком по всей головке и не нырнул им в узкое отверстие, вызывая новый хриплый стон Сириуса.

— Ты. Хотел. Поговорить, — сорванным голосом просипел Сириус и опустился на пол. Ноги его, похоже, не держали.

— Для начала я хотел убедиться, что ты оставил эти мысли о смене пола, — строго произнес Люциус, хищно оглядывая Блэка. Идея заняться сексом прямо тут на полу казалась всё более привлекательной.

— Я и не собирался, — уверил его Сириус. — Я просто подумал, что парням это понравится.

Люциус прислушался к себе. Обманутым он себя не чувствовал. Если уж на то пошло, он сам хотел обмануться и преуспел в этом.

— Я вообще пришел тебя спросить, тебе рассказывали, как всё закончилось там? — спросил он Сириуса.

Блэк посерьезнел.

— Гарри выжил, ваша змеемордая тварь — нет, — ответил он. — Мне больше ничего не важно.

Он врал в последнем, и это было хорошо.

— Давай, я расскажу, как всё было, — мягко предложил Люциус. Ему самому тоже не помешала бы разрядка, но он мог и потерпеть. Поэтому просто сел рядом и начал говорить. Без утайки обо всем, что знал.

О том, как в его доме держали пленников, и как Петтигрю задушил себя сам, когда Гарри сбегал с друзьями. О том, как оказалось, что Снейп всё это время был на стороне Поттера и погиб в хижине, где из-за Сириуса мог погибнуть много раньше. О том, как Гарри Поттер вышел к Волдеморту и как Нарцисса солгала ради того, чтобы спасти собственного сына. И о том, что Люциус знал от Драко или Яксли, о Кричере, который принял крестника своего беспутного хозяина и не выдавал Упивающемуся их планы, а потом надел ему на голову пирог с патокой и исчез. Как Гарри спас Драко в Выручай-комнате и как стало ясно, что без поддержки взрослых, пожертвовавших ради него жизнью, он совсем тронулся умом и всех Упивающихся отправил в Арку в память о нем, Сириусе Блэке. И о хоркруксах.

Потом они сидели молча так долго, что Люциусу даже показалось, что он чувствует, как у него застыла задница. Ерунда, конечно, ничего такого он не чувствовал.

— Спасибо, — наконец произнес Блэк. — Один-один.

— Что «один-один»? — встрепенулся Люциус.

— Ты говорил, что обосравшаяся лошадь тебя отвлекает от секса, ну так вот и я сейчас не знаю, как в таком настроении тебя трахать, — развел руками Блэк.

— А я и не говорил, что согласен, — ухмыльнулся Люциус. Он и сам загрустил, хорошо, что с Блэком в этом состоянии невозможно пребывать дольше пяти минут. — Я хотел предложить тебе сначала доказать, что ты этого достоин. Хоркруксы, Блэк. Шесть штук, не считая Поттера. Его мне тут придумать не удалось, извини. Найдешь все шесть — получишь меня. А если нет...

— Так вопрос даже не стоит! — Сириус вскочил на ноги. От его печали не осталось и следа. — Жди меня здесь, я скоро!

— Можешь воспользоваться помощью друга или кого-нибудь еще, — крикнул ему вслед Люциус и покачал головой. Ждать здесь? Не для того он придумывал такие сложные ловушки, чтобы потом неделю торчать во дворце Блэка.

 На самом деле Блэку всего-то понадобилась дня четыре, чтобы дойти от медальона, что еще требовалось забрать у Слизерина, до самостоятельно передвигающейся Нагини. Проблем тоже больше всего было именно с этими двумя пунктами. Слизерин ни в какую не хотел отдавать побрякушку, которая напомнила ему о доме, а с Нагини Люциус переборщил, сделав её невероятно шустрой и запустив в лабиринт вроде того, что был на третьем этапе Огненного кубка в Хогвартсе.

И вот эту беготню за последним хоркруксом Люциус с Яксли наблюдали из своего замка уже третий час. Да, теперь Малфой мог точно определить, сколько именно Блэк с группой поддержки топчут и ломают прелестную живую изгородь, потому что он наконец сообразил придумать в этом мире часы. Часы теперь висели прямо над его головой, и пусть самому на них оглядываться было неудобно, зато все остальные собирались под его замком и пялились на циферблат. Мелочь, а приятно!

— Ты не хочешь ему помочь? — прервал долгое молчание Яксли. Сначала он бегал вместе со всеми, кого Блэк запряг помогать ему в поисках артефактов, но потом поймал заклятие с дневника Тома, и теперь его лицо было полностью синим, и ничто это не могло изменить. Тоже, между прочим, личная находка Люциуса. Как оказалась, убить или отрезать надолго ногу тут было нельзя, а вот извозюкать в перманентных чернилах — запросто. Прекрасный мир. — Ребята уже устали, да и он сам взмок весь. Зачем тебе потом бревно в постели?

— Тебя спросить забыл, — огрызнулся Люциус. Не будь рядом Яксли, он давно бы замедлил змею и уже ждал бы этого дурацкого Блэка в постели. Не будь Блэк таким дурацким, он давно бы бросил бегать за всеми этими цацками и напомнил Люциусу, что тот был весьма не против уже четыре дня назад, так чего ботинки стаптывать? Но из-за этих двух идиотов приходилось терпеть.

Наконец Блэк добрался до змеи и разрубил её пополам якобы гриффиндорским мечом. Этого ему делать не стоило — из тела змеи вырвался феникс и взмыл в воздух.

— Ого, креативно, — с завистью выдохнул Яксли. — Сам придумал?

— Почти, — Люциус лишь понадеялся, что тогда в мэноре русские народные сказки Долохов по пьяни рассказывал только ему.

Но и Сириус ушами не хлопал, а с силой бросил меч в сторону улетающей птицы. Последний жалобный «курлык» стал точкой в этой затянувшейся игре.

— Я пойду, — поспешно заметил Яксли. — Блэк ведь не посмотрит, что у меня крылья и вместо того, чтобы в окно выкинуть, с лестницы спустит.

«Блэк еще не пришел, а польза уже есть», — про себя обрадовался Люциус, но рукой помахал, мол, иди, конечно.

У самого Малфоя проблемы были куда серьезнее. Раздеться или остаться в одежде? Вроде бы приличнее второе, но сил ждать уже не было.

И дальше что? Лечь, встать, сесть, принять соблазнительную позу? Вообще-то Люциус не страдал от низкой самооценки и потому полагал любую свою позу соблазнительной, но требовалось еще донести и до Блэка, что время терять не стоит. Зеркальный потолок в этот раз больше вредил, чем помогал. Люциус так увлекся выбором позы — он всё-таки разделся, чтобы Блэк отчетливее понимал, какое счастье на него свалилось, — что пропустил, когда Сириус вошел.

— А что, прелюдии совсем не будет? — ляпнул тот.

Люциус ничуть не смутился, он уже окончательно сроднился с мыслью что прекрасен в любой позе.

— Тебе мало было четырехдневной прелюдии? — рявкнул он.

— А, так это была прелюдия, — растерялся Блэк. — Тогда давай и впрямь дальше без неё.

Люциус особенно красиво отклячил зад и замер в ожидании. А Сириус почему-то тоже остановился.

— А давай ты по-другому ляжешь, вдруг я тебя поцеловать захочу? — предложил он.

— Вдруг», ну надо же, — пробурчал Люциус, но послушался. Он и сам не рад был тому, что произнес те роковые слова про «жить без меня не сможешь». Теперь оставалось только пожинать плоды. И пусть ужасно не хотелось ложиться на спину, словно он баба какая, но он наступил на горло песне, не собираясь тянуть это и дальше. Прав был Блэк, когда предлагал разобраться с этим сразу, и чего было время терять?

Размышляя так, он улегся на постель и обнаружил, что у подавляющего большинства знакомых ему женщин не было того, что было у него — зеркального потолка!

И пока Блэк скрупулезно пытался покрыть поцелуями каждый кусочек его кожи, Люциус разглядывал в зеркало его подтянутую задницу. И это зрелище ему нравилось!

Сириус выдохся, даже не добравшись до живота, слабак, после чего оставил затею с поцелуями, вместо этого резко подхватив зазевавшегося Люциуса под колени, и почти согнул его пополам, прижимаясь всем телом.

— А вот тут мне нужна твоя помощь, я немного не рассчитал, и у меня заняты обе руки, — чуть смущенно признался Блэк.

— Даже когда трахают именно меня, руководить этим должен тоже я, — пробурчал себе под нос Люциус, неловко заводя руку вниз, где ему удалось нащупать член Блэка и плотно прижать к входу. — Где справедливость?

Тут Блэк двинулся, и Люциус прервал тираду, сдавленно охнув. Сразу стало как-то не до разговоров, когда член начал медленно протискиваться внутрь. И пусть Малфой экспериментировал с теми штучками и собственными пальцами, в реальности всё было немного не так.

— Тебе. Больно? — с паузами произнес Блэк. Что примечательно, он при этом даже не думал останавливаться, входя всё глубже и  глубже.

— Даже если да, что это изменит? — ехидно спросил Люциус, чуть двигая задницей, чтобы подстроиться под начавшего быстрее двигаться Блэка.

— Зато я поинтересовался, — Блэк тряхнул головой. — Это, Люциус, и называется отношениями!

И, прежде чем Люциус успел придумать что-то в ответ, задал такой бешеный ритм, что им обоим стало не до разговоров. Слышались только короткие стоны, да шлепки разгоряченных влажных тел друг о друга. Что же до задницы Блэка, ракурс которой оставался выше всех похвал, то повлажневшая и блестящая от пота она стала именно той путеводной звездой, что Люциус мечтал видеть во время оргазма. И его желание исполнилось, разумеется. А чуть позже — еще раз.

— Жаль только, что это всё из-за моих слов, — пробормотал Люциус куда-то в макушку Блэка, когда они, мокрые и уставшие, валялись на постели. Он чувствовал всё это, усталость, удовольствие, влажность и даже отлежанную Сириусом ногу так, словно был в обычном мире, а не в заарочном. Это ли не счастье?

— Каких слов? — пробормотал Блэк, поднимая лохматую голову и уставившись мутным взглядом на Люциуса. Потом оглушительно зевнул и взгляд его чуть прояснился. — Ты про твою болтовню, когда ты тут только появился, про то, что я не могу без тебя и всё такое? Люциус, ну ты чего, прямо поверил, что это сработало со мной? Я же тут главный, я уже через пару минут всё отменил.

— А... — Люциус сумел выдавить из себя одинокий звук не сразу и, лишь когда ему это удалось, растолкал вновь задремавшего Сириуса. — А зачем тогда это всё?

— Потому что ты мне нравишься, балбес, — пробормотал Сириус в подушку. — И я тебе тоже, иначе с чего ты вообще такое сказал?

— Ну, — Люциус впервые совсем не знал, что сказать. — Задница у тебя и впрямь роскошная.

— Чего? — снова пробормотал Сириус.

— В следующий раз я сверху, говорю, — громче ответил Люциус и замер.

— А-а, — Сириус повернулся, устраиваясь поудобнее, и закинул ногу на него. — Хорошо.

И заснул. Так, словно в заарочном мире с этим не было никаких проблем.

А Люциус не спал. Но не потому что не мог, просто не хотел. Ему и так было неплохо.

— А жизнь-то налаживается, — шепнул он своему донельзя довольному отражению, и то ему согласно кивнуло.

 

 ** Эпилог, который можно и не читать**

 

— Чего ты ждешь? — Люциус лениво потянулся и через плечо посмотрел на свою задницу. Он подумывал попробовать сегодня загадать, чтобы у него тело снова было как у двадцатилетнего. Только когда Сириус отлипнет на него хоть на минутку, чтобы получился сюрприз.

— Звона, — откликнулся Сириус, садясь на кровати. — Перед тем, как кто-то упадет в Арку, раздается звон. Я обычно сразу бегу туда и встречаю каждого.

— Не будет никого, — Люциус зевнул. Здесь никогда не хотелось спать, но они всё равно спали. Скорее по привычке, как пили и ели. Это было то, что связывало их с домом. — Я был последним приговоренным.

— Ты не знаешь Гарри, — не будь голос Сириуса столь печальным, Люциус не преминул бы заметить, что и слава Мерлину, но предпочел прикусить язык. — Он сильный и продержится еще несколько лет. Год, три, десять. Может, двадцать? А потом он сам шагнет в Арку. Я знаю. Это было последним, что я видел в его глазах.

«Вот он обалдеет», — подумал Люциус, а вслух спросил:

— И что ты ему скажешь?

— Это твой мир, ты тут главный, — просто ответил Сириус. — Так и скажу. И потом, это мы даже представить не можем, что это еще не конец. Может, Гарри сумеет?

«Поттер дважды не умер и тут не помрет», — мысленно согласился с ним Люциус. Он давно не злился на мальчишку, пытавшегося всеми способами затушить боль потерь.

Что же до опрометчиво сказанного Сириусом ему прямо в глаза, то тут Люциус не собирался ничего менять. Пусть теперь это его мир, и он тут самый главный. Да только ему уже нравился заарочный мир таким, каким его выдумал Сириус Блэк.


End file.
